1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with at least one cabinet door, which can be locked by a lock element of the switchgear cabinet body wherein, in the locked position of the cabinet door the locking engagement between the lock element and the counter-lock element can be released by a triggering device, which is in an operative connection with the lock element or the counter-lock element via an actuating unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a switchgear cabinet is known from German Patent Reference DE 195 07 852 C1. A sliding bolt mechanism is attached to the inside of the cabinet door as the lock element and can be actuated from the front of the door by a handle arrangement. In the locked position of the cabinet door, the sliding bolt mechanism is in an operative connection with lock elements arranged on the switchgear cabinet. It is possible, for example, for a door to be hingedly connected with a switchgear cabinet which does not have a handle mechanism arranged on the outside of the door. Such cabinet doors are customarily locked via sliders, bolts or the like on the inside and are difficult to operate.
Also, access is hindered because of installations inside the cabinet.
It is one object of this invention to provide a switchgear cabinet of the type mentioned above but wherein the cabinet door can be unlocked in a simple manner.
This object is attained with an actuating unit designed as a Bowden cable, with one end connected to the triggering device via a connecting element and an other end connected with the lock element or the counter-lock element. The triggering device has a rotary body, which is pivotally seated about an axis of rotation. The end of the Bowden cable is fastened eccentrically offset with respect to the axis of rotation on the rotary body, and a lever with a handle is connected on the rotary body.
With this arrangement it is possible to install the triggering device and the counter-lock element independently of each other. The triggering device is preferably positioned in such a way that it is easily accessible. The Bowden cable is used for remote control, with which the counter-lock element, and therefore the unlocking of the cabinet door, can be controlled. The unlocking force is introduced to the triggering device via the handle and is stepped down by the handle and the rotary body. It is thus possible to generate a triggering force of sufficient strength.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, at least two cabinet doors can be hingedly connected with the cabinet body. The first cabinet door is maintained in the locked position by the locking engagement between the lock element and the counter-lock element. The triggering device is maintained in the area of the switchgear cabinet interior, which is accessible through the opened second cabinet door. The first cabinet door can be secured in a known manner, for example with a lock device which can be operated from the outside of the door. Once this cabinet door is opened, the second cabinet door can be easily unlocked by means of the triggering device.
In another embodiment of this invention, the counter-lock element has a displaceable bolt which, in the locked position of the cabinet door, cooperates with the lock element embodied as a lock hook. The bolt is held, biased by a spring, in the locked position in a receiving housing of the counter-lock element. The bolt can be displaced counter to the spring bias into the open position by the Bowden cable. The bolt is always maintained in the locking position by a spring, so that an inadvertent release of the lock is assuredly prevented.
In order to achieve an exact alignment of the counter-lock element in a prepared mounting position, in one embodiment of this invention the counter-lock element has two contact sections arranged at an angle with respect to each other and resting against two profiled sides of a profiled frame section of the switchgear body and aligned with them.
It is also possible for the profiled frame section to have one or more rows of fastening receivers extending in the longitudinal profile direction. The counter-lock element engages one or more of the fastening receivers with one or several hook elements.
In to order to adjust the lock in a simple manner, the counter-lock element has a holder, on which the Bowden cable is supported by a set screw on its outer cover. The core of the Bowden cable is passed through the set screw to the bolt and the holder is connected in one piece with the counter-lock element. Because the set screw is assigned directly to the counter-lock element, it is possible to adjust the bolt in a simple and exact manner.
If the Bowden cable is guided in an area of a hollow chamber enclosed by a profiled frame section of the switchgear cabinet body, the Bowden cable does not hinder installation conditions in the switchgear cabinet interior.
In one embodiment of this invention, the counter-lock element and the triggering device each form a component connected with the cabinet body. Thus the lock device forms a component set which can be installed simply and quickly, and can also be retrofitted.
If large cabinet doors are employed, at least two lock elements are provided on the cabinet door with a counter-lock element assigned to each one, and the triggering device releases both counter-lock elements simultaneously.